Between a rock and a hard place
by Robin Fan Forever
Summary: Robin can't help but underestimate the situation. Response to the Injured challenge.


**This is a response to the Injured chalange, in which a team mate is injured. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Between a rock and a hard place<p>

**Gotham city**

It wasn't supposed to be a simple mission anyway. They knew it would be difficult even with the help of their mentors. But Robin, being the most experienced, didn't think it would be as hard as the others expected. But sometimes you have to expect the unexpected. Which Robin of course didn't for once. Because of his under thinking, Robin was now hanging by two vines over a man eating plant. His skin was covered in scratches and deep cuts. His cape was missing, and his mask had many tares in it. He could see his team mates trying to fight other Injustice League members.

The mentors were also trying to help there protégés. Only one problem, his mentor was fighting Joker! So Robin could do nothing as Ivy controlled her plants. Tightening her vines making him want to scream as the thorns dug into his skin. Still she didn't seem very happy with his resistance to the brutal torture. He bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back a yell. Blood was pouring down his arms, making him feel light headed. Ivy lowered him to her eye level, looking him in the mask.

She didn't say anything as she blew dust into his face. He coughed for a second but then his body stiffened, his eyes looking directly forward. She smiled and pointed towards his friends. She then opened the vines, showing his punctured arms, and bleeding wounds. He ran off towards his team, Wally was the closest so he was the first target. He and Flash were handling Black Atom, running around the super human in circles, hoping to get the man's guard down. He tried to move his body away from them but he couldn't. He wasn't in control of his body anymore.

Robin jumped up with two ice pellets in hand. Still not being able to control himself, he threw the first pellet at Flash and the second and KF; both pellets hit the speedsters' legs freezing them to the ground. Both speedsters froze in place; they looked up to see Robin standing before them.

"Robin? What the heck man? Get us out of here!" KF called to him.

"Don't listen to him my little bird, he's trying to harm me." Ivy said standing behind him, a vine curled on top of Robin's shoulder. Robin growled at KF and Flash, surprising both speedsters. Robin jumped at Flash, kicking the older hero in the head. Flash let out a grunt, and started vibrating his molecules. Once out he quickly pulled Wally out of the ice.

"Go find Batman, now!"

Wally sped off in the direction Batman was in, while Flash turned towards Dick. Only to get hit in the face by another kick. Flash fell to the ground unconscious. Ivy walked up to Dick, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Good job my little bird." Robin wanted to yell at the woman and punch her, but he couldn't move his limbs. Dick looked around, he saw the villains starting to pile up the heroes. He picked up Flash and threw him in the pile. He shook his head as he began to be able to move again. "Now, little bird, do me a favor, and die!"

The vines wrapped around him again. He screamed as they dug into his skin. "AUGH!" The grip tightened on him, only making him scream more. Ivy threw him a crossed the room, he crashed into one of the boxes, breaking them on impact. He got to his shaky feet, only to fall again as Vertigo hit him with one of his rays. Black Atom walked up and picked him up by the back of his uniform, he threw Robin into a pillar, cracking it a little. Dick screamed as he fell to the floor. Pain flared through his body, blood was seeping from his arms, and a scratch in his head.

Batman flew into the room, throwing a smoke pellet. This was the last thing Dick saw before falling into unconsciousness.

Batman finished off the rest of the Injustice League, securing them tightly before turning towards Dick. The boy was lying on the ground unconscious; a puddle of blood surrounded him. He ran over to the boy, he started shaking the boy's shoulders. The boy's eyes slowly opened from underneath his mask. "B-b-bat…" The boy tried to talk but the blood loss was getting to him. He felt light headed, and his body hurt all over.

"It's okay Robin, I'm here."

Suddenly an unearthly laugh came into the room. Wally, who was the only other hero awake, started looking franticly around the room. Something hit the boy in the back of the head, making him fall to the floor, unconscious. Batman got up from the ground, and started looking for the mad man of a clown.

"What's wrong Batsy? You don't seem to enjoy my company." Another cackle split through the air.

"What do you want Joker?"

"Nothing much my dear bat, just what every other Injustice League member wants, something like a dead bird!"

Batman growled and stepped in front of Robin, who was starting to shake from blood lose. "You won't touch him." Batman said in a dangerously low voice.

"Ha, that's where you're wrong Batsy; I don't even need to touch him." Batman looked at the mad man confused.

"ARGH," Batman turned around, two Joker thugs had a hold of either one of Dick's injured arms.

"Let him go!" Batman growled.

"Na uh Batsy," Joker said while shacking one of his fingers. "I think it's about time this boy goes for a swim, it could do him some good!"

Joker's thugs carried Robin out of the warehouse they were in, and out to the docks. Robin struggled, but nothing would work, he was too weak at the moment and in too much pain. Batman ran after them, but Joker came up and hit him to the ground. "Don't you want to spend some time with good old Joker?"

The two goons threw Robin into the waters, he screamed as he hit, and started sinking to the bottom. "ROBIN!" Batman called, but Joker wouldn't let him up.

"Oh lighten up, Batsy. I got rid of the little brat for you!"

Batman growled and knocked Joker off him.

"Ow, Batsy, that wasn't nice. I thought you would enjoy me getting rid of him." Joker said with a cackle. "You know that boy really gets your attention, maybe I'll do this again sometime. You know if he LIVES!" Joker began laughing like crazy again.

Batman growled and ran at Joker hitting him like crazy. Joker fell unconscious after a few hits to the head. Batman then proceeded to the Joker goons. He hit one in the head, sending him a crossed the room. The goon smashed into some boxes and fell unconscious. The next he shoved some knock out gas in his face, it only took a few seconds for the goon to fall into darkness.

Batman then ran over to the pier, he got ready to dive in, but didn't get the chance to as a vine wrapped around his waist. Batman turned to see Ivy; she lifted her hand towards the water. Controlling another vine to go into the mucky water, and bring out Robin. The boy was unconscious, and was arms were covered in blood. The boy looked pale and in a lot of pain, more now sense Ivy once again had a grip on him.

"Don't think you can take me out that easily Bat brain!" She yelled at Batman.

"Put him down Ivy!"

"Why should I?"

Batman grabbed something from his belt. He pulled it out and started spraying it on the plant holding him. The plant wilted and died, dropping Batman to the ground.

"Don't hurt them!" Ivy screamed she ran over to the wilted plant and held it in her hands. Batman held the spray towards another vine he didn't spray it, he just looked at Ivy as if daring him to do it. "Okay, you win, just don't hurt my babies!" The grip lessened on Robin, he slipped out of the vine and onto the ground. He landed sloppily in a crouch, but fell fully to the ground moments later.

Batman finished tying up Ivy before going to Robin. He picked the boy up and began saying soothing words, trying to reassure the boy that he would be alright. Dick was safe now, and Bruce wouldn't let the Injustice League touch him ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Alwayse with the sloppy endings. Ugh!<strong>


End file.
